Voya Nui Online Game
Kongu fighting an Ice Gafna.]] The Voya Nui Online Game, often abbreviated VNOG or VNOLG, was a role-playing game released on Bionicle.com in late 2006. The player could explore Voya Nui as any one of the Toa Inika (although they could name their Toa whatever they wanted) and their goal was to aid the Voya Nui Resistance Team, defeat the Piraka, and get the Kanohi Ignika. It was not a canon part of the story. Story Prologue The Toa Inika that the player has chosen finds himself (or herself, if the player has chosen Toa Hahli) on the island of Voya Nui. He is greeted by the Matoran Garan. Garan asks the player some questions to assure that he is going to help the Matoran. He tells the player that the Piraka have invaded Voya Nui and enslaved almost all of the Matoran. Garan says that to aid the player in fighting the Piraka, he can make something for him. First, however, the player must give Garan five pieces of Ice Metal and retrieve his lost equipment from the Protodermis Lake. Garan rewards the player with a Defense Kanohi of Water. After the player fetches some metal fragments for him, he then tells the player that they must meet up with the other Matoran. The two head for the Matoran Village. On the way, they are stopped by a Blocking Lava Ape. The player creates a diversion, distracting the ape and buying himself and Garan time to run past.If the selected toa is Matoro,then the most effective armor is ice armor, Jaller fire armor, Halhi water armor, etc. Garan congratulates the player and asks him if he is ready to continue, to which the player responds, "Ready!" Chapter 1: The Matoran Village Garan sends the player off to the old Matoran Village to gather a Powerstone, a Lifestone, and a Lightstone. Once the requested items are given to Garan, the Nektann sound an alarm! The player must go to the central part of the village and silence the all Nektann. Garan will now warn the player that the Piraka are on thier way and will be here soon and he wishes to be escorted to the Wastland. The Piraka have sent more Nektann to the village and they must be crushed. When the player returns to Garan, Reidak has shown up! The player must now challenge Reidak and three Repair Nektanns and show them that the Piraka have a new enemy to reckon with. Chapter 2: Piraka Attack! Chapter 3: The Caves of voya Nui Chapter 4: The Voya Nui Desert Chapter 5: The Black Rocks Chapter 6: The Piraka's Virus Factory Chapter 7: The Chamber of Truth Chapter 8: The Lava Lake and the Chamber of the Mask of Life Epiloge The Mask of Life is shown shining brightly deeps of the Pit. The Blocking Lava Ape Kongu Encounters an Ape In Mata Nui Online 3: Journey to Metru Nui, but that game was modified into Stop the Morbuzakh. Category:Games